


Home fur Christmas

by Totally_lucky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Romantic Fluff, Secret Santa, Snowboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_lucky/pseuds/Totally_lucky
Summary: Adrien's class is participating in Secret Santa with a twist. What will he receive and from whom? The present he never hoped to get from a person he always loved.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@mari-victal on Tumblr (Secret Santa 2016)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40mari-victal+on+Tumblr+%28Secret+Santa+2016%29).



Adrien stared at them in shock. Think him strange or childish, but he just couldn’t comprehend why both Alya and Nino would approve of Marinette going snowboarding? His eyes widened as he gawked at them and wondered what on Earth was going on and why their usually over protective friends would allow their incredibly clumsy, tripping over nothing Marinette to strap her feet to a board and push herself off a mountain to her certain doom?

___________________________________________

 

It all started a few weeks ago when their teacher announced that this year their class would be participating in a "Secret Santa" game but with a little twist, more specifically - it would be a competition of who could think of the best gift for their assigned person taking in consideration their personality and preferences. Imaginations could run wild but the presents had to be given anonymously on Christmas Day. They could be sent by mail, dropped off at the door, asked to be delivered by a friend, etc. However, the recipient couldn't know who their present was from under any circumstances. That would automatically disqualify the sender from the competition. The main idea was for teenagers to get to know their classmates a little better before they would graduate this spring as they had to make an effort and really think, maybe, even do some research for their presents to reflect the personality and preferences of the recipient. After obtaining their gifts they all had to write a mini-essay on how they felt the thing they received was appropriate and how it made them feel. The giver of the best “made me feel special” present would receive a special, very valuable award from the school. Some rumors told it to be a university scholarship, others tickets to an event of your choice, VIP lounge, backstage access. At any rate, everyone was very excited, motivated and eagerly preparing for the Secret Santa of their lives.

 

That same afternoon the names were put into individual envelopes and given out to be open at home to remain secret. Adrien received Nathaniel. He didn't know much about the boy but everyone knew he loved drawing so without any delays the blond wandered into a high-end art store and bought a few nice utensils any artist could use. He tried not to go overboard as to not give himself away as the only one in class, apart from Chloe, who could splurge a small fortune on a few art supplies. Next, he packed everything up in a nice little package and gave it to a courier with instructions to be delivered on Christmas Day. Having done that, Adrien decided to forget about the present he was supposed to receive for now. It was still a week before the big day so why worry and stress about it beforehand?

 

Imagine his surprise when two days before Christmas he received a letter from his “Secret Santa” telling him to pack his things for the weekend, expect the weather to be snowy and be ready by 12 pm to be picked up at his front door. Amazed, he couldn't believe it at first. They wanted him to go away for the weekend AND be ready in a few hours? However, suddenly remembering that his father was away for a week and wouldn't be even in town on Christmas Day, Adrien decided to risk and try to make it. He hesitantly found Natalie and shyly inquired if he was free this weekend and if she wouldn't mind letting him go away for a few days without telling his father. To his surprise, Natalie answered that he was already booked for the next four days starting today at 12 pm by someone called "Secret Santa" and that his father was aware and approved of this event. She, of course, would accompany him along with Gorilla. Adrien gulped, grinned and excited beyond his wildest beliefs rushed upstairs to pack his bag. He had only two hours left!

 

At 12 pm sharp one of his father's cars pulled at the front door. Natalie slipped into the front seat as Adrien opened the back door and to his surprise found Nino already sitting there. The four of them traveled for most of the day with only a few stops but the only information the blond was able to get out of his friend was that this trip was indeed Adrien's present from his Secret Santa and that this person would be there but he couldn't tell him who it was for very obvious reasons. By the evening they arrived, much to Adrien's surprise, at his father’s cottage in the French Alps. It was a huge house, rivaled only by his mansion in Paris, but they rarely used it. However, today it was buzzing with life as numerous adults and kids roamed around. Upon their arrival, Adrien found out at last that it would be Nino, Alya and Marinette along with their families who would be staying over for the next few days with him. This also included Christmas Day and meant that this year Adrien would not be spending the holidays alone in that huge, cold mansion but would be surrounded by his friends and their families at this now warm and welcoming mountain cottage. Adrien gulped. This was the most amazing present he could have ever received and the only thing that could've made it better would be his father's presence but that was, unfortunately, impossible. Well, you can't have everything in your life right, can you?

 

The next day was the day before Christmas and, as soon as Adrien woke up, his friends informed him that they were going to the nearest ski resort and that he was going along, no objections accepted, which brought the boy here – staring in shock at his careless, ignorant friends who seemed to be eager to send Marinette on her last journey.

_____________________________________________

 

Adrien just couldn’t shake the shock off. They were definitely either suddenly exceptionally ignorant or they simply didn’t care for their friend anymore (which wasn’t like them at all)… or he was missing something. This was _Marinette_ they were talking about! _Marinette,_ who during their last year in school was still tripping on nothing from time to time, _city-wide_ _famously_ _clumsy_ Marinette, _Marinette_ who finally stopped stuttering and freezing around him only around a year ago at the age of 17, but still couldn’t sometimes keep her balance! It was adorable in a way but _snowboarding_? And why in the world were both Nino and Alya so calm and fine with that idea? What the heck!? Adrien was too young to see one of his closest friends die just because the other two didn’t care enough for her!

"Well, then I guess I'll have to go with Mari then," – Adrien sighed in amazement and went inside the rental facility to exchange his skis for the right equipment. “Someone has to keep an eye on her to make sure she is still alive for Christmas,” – he murmured under his nose so others wouldn’t hear.

 

"You are so welcome, girl," winked Alya as soon as Adrien was gone. "Please, don't waste this chance again. I can’t wingman for you forever. He’ll start to suspect things soon and then you are on your own.”

 

"Alya, I told you already multiple times,” scolded Marinette her slyly smiling friend. “This weekend is for Adrien to enjoy himself, not for you to scheme around!”

 

“And it’s hopeless anyway," she breathed out sadly. "Adrien sees me only as a friend and you know it. I am not too young or stupid anymore to understand that. Sometimes I even feel that I should just give up and maybe give someone else a chance…"

 

“Oh, and is there someone else?” Alya teased lightly.

A light blush that suddenly appeared on Marinette’s face threatened to tell a lot more than the girl was comfortable to share for now but fortunately for her, Alya suddenly turned around, squeaked a quick "Good luck!" and tugged Nino away without any explanation. Marinette gawked at first but as soon as the pair disappeared into the crowd the girl understood the reason for the rush.

 

“Did the guys leave already?” asked fully equipped for snowboarding Adrien just behind her.

 

“Yup, you just missed them,” she lightly smiled back. “Come on, we should head out too.”

 

“Mari, hey wait,” he caught her sleeve lightly. “Are you… are you absolutely sure… about this whole thing… I mean snowboarding thing?”

 

“What? Are you scared?”

 

“No,” he almost yelped lightly blushing. “I am just… well, concerned?”

 

"About what?" Marinette cocked her head to the side. She suspected what Adrien was “concerned” about but she wanted to hear him say it. She chuckled to herself - Adrien is in for quite a surprise and after this trip, she was sure he would never look at her the same.

 

"Well, you know… you…. I mean…. Honestly, I don't want to be mean or anything…" he timidly rubbed the back of his neck as he usually did when he was uncomfortable or nervous. “It doesn’t mean that I don’t think that… that you are capable or anything…”

 

“Is this about me being clumsy and tripping a lot?” Marinette finally took a pity on a stuttering 18-year-old blond.

 

“Mayyyyyybe?” Adrien bit his lower lip under Marinette’s stern look. “Mari, look. I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

 

“I won’t,” she replied calmly and picked up her equipment. “Let’s go and don’t worry, Adrien. I can snowboard."

 

“But don't you think skiing would've been a safer choice?” the boy followed her to the lift station. “Easier also... choice.”

 

“Nope,” Marinette smiled. “Skiing requires me to use my two feet separately with two long sticks tied to them and, as you know, I will trip over nothing. Do I need to explain what will happen as soon as I try to ski?”

 

Adrien sighed and shook his head.

 

“Good,” Marinette continued. "Snowboarding, on the other hand, ties both of my feet to a single board so I have fewer chances of that. Hence for me, snowboarding is safer.”

 

“But it also requires a lot of balance and… you know, other similar skills," Adrien blushed a little. He also never snowboarded before so what other skills apart from balance it would require he didn't really know. He figured it shouldn't be that much different from the skateboarding which he used to do a lot in his room but he doubted Marinette ever practiced either of those. At least, not that he knew of and Adrien liked to think that he knew a lot about his friends.

 

“And you think I don’t have what it takes?” Marinette stopped and stared back.

 

“I didn’t say that,” Adrien smiled tensely. Marinette looked at him closer and breathed out a heavy sigh. It was the weekend for him after all, she reminded herself. The girl put her board down and faced the boy with a bit of a frown that quickly disappeared replaced with the expression of tenderness and friendship he often saw on her face.

 

“Alright,” she smiled back. “If you don’t want to go snowboarding that's fine. We can do something else instead. As long as we both enjoy it, deal?"

 

Her eyes were spilling out softness and love when she asked next: "What do _you, Adrien_ , want to do?”

 

He didn't answer. Not right away, at least. Stunned Adrien just stood there and stared back speechless. There were only a few times he had heard this phrase in his life and all of them were too far back in his memory to even remember right away. He thought it was his mom who used to say that but not anymore. Now it was always, “Adrien do this!”, “Adrien wouldn’t you do that?”, “I expect you to fulfill this, Adrien", "It's your duty, Adrien!". It was no more – “Adrien, what do _you_ want to do?” Accustomed to such ways, the blond hadn't even seriously considered what he wanted to do up to this point - skis or snowboard? Still taken aback a bit, Adrien looked around searching for some other options of activities but not finding anything that would truly catch his attention, turned back to the girl in front of him with so much sincerity and warmth in her eyes that it made him smile just by looking at her.

 

“Are you sure you’ll be fine snowboarding?”

 

“I was completely honest when I said that it was the safest option for me here, Adrien.”

 

“Then I would like to snowboard too,” he shyly smiled back. “Let’s go? After all, we live only once, so might as well have fun and conquer that mountain. Just promise not to die on me, Mari. Or break something. Ok?”

 

Marinette giggled and followed the blond boy with whom she was hopelessly in love the last three years ever since that moment when 15-year-old Adrien gave her his umbrella. They were 18 already and after the graduation, less than six months away, their ways would part, probably, forever. Marinette sighed. She had to give up on Adrien. Absolutely had to. Not on their friendship but on her futile crush. They'd been friends for 3 years, close friends for 2 and even after all this time the best she could master was to not stutter around him. However, even the thought of confessing her true feelings to Adrien immediately paralyzed her tongue each and every time. So she didn't even really try anymore. She gave up on confessing. There were things she just couldn't do, after all. And maybe, just maybe, it was for the best to remain just friends till the end, she thought sadly, especially since that silly Chat Noir was slowly but surely clawing his way right into her heart.

 

Marinette smiled to herself. At least, one thing with her partner was sure - Chat Noir loved Ladybug. He was loyal, honest, kind and funny. She trusted him with her life and more. She also loved him back and, to be honest, was seriously considering revealing herself to him. Marinette was of that age when she wanted to love, to date, to share her life with that special someone. And if Chat Noir would love Marinette just as much as he did Ladybug, she could have it all. She didn't care who he was under that mask, her devotion to him grew every day but for them to even have a chance they needed to take down their masks. As of this moment, Marinette was finally ready for that. It was as good as decided that after she goes back to Paris Ladybug would ask him for a meeting and then… then everything would change. For better or for worse she didn’t know but she would deal with that once she crossed that bridge.

 

“Hey, Mari, are you ready?” a familiar voice brought her out of her thoughts. “We have to get off soon.”

 

The girl looked around, stunned. How did she miss getting her gear on, getting on a ski lift and riding almost up to the top?

 

“Nervous?”

 

“No,” she smiled to Adrien and got ready. “Just was lost a bit in my thoughts. Thanks for alerting me.”

 

“Snow problem,” he grinned in return. Marinette blinked startled and look at Adrien’s exceedingly satisfied face. There was a rumor floating around, started by Nino as far as the girl knew, that Adrien loved puns but no one was actually able to confirm it. Nino claimed that the blond model opened up his true nature only to a few select, special people and he was very proud to be one of them. Actually, he was the only one so far, but who could validate it?  

 

“Seriously?”

 

“It’s such an ice day, Mari,” continued to grin Adrien. “Don’t give me the cold shoulder. I won’t be able to handle that and will have a meltdown. Purrr-etty please.”

 

“Oh, geez,” huffed Marinette and got off her seat.

 

Adrien followed closely behind. He slid a few meters before sitting down to adjust his bindings and straps. It took him only a few minutes but when he lifted his head Marinette was already heading down the hill. The start didn’t look that bad - she was going slowly but confidently. No trembling, shaking or falling so far. Soon she stopped and turned around waving him to follow. Adrien smiled and tried to start. It shouldn’t be hard… It should be just like skateboarding…

 

A few moments later they were on a roll. It was a bit like skateboarding after all and Adrien got the hang of the moves pretty fast. If anything, his Chat Noir shenanigans only helped him to grasp the concept efficiently and quickly. But when, proud of his achievements, he looked a little distance ahead of him he almost lost his balance and flipped over. For a second Adrien thought that this wasn’t her. That couldn’t be his clumsy friend Marinette so confidently and effortlessly snowboarding down the hill at a full speed not even breaking a sweat, smiling, actually, enjoying herself and pulling all kinds of turns and stunts. The confidence he never suspected Marinette could even possess was suddenly on a full display. Her figure, obviously very fit from what he could see, clad in a red snowsuit, was gracefully gliding across the snow. Her now a bit longer pigtails were swiveling after her and just for a moment Adrien thought that she looked exactly like his Lady swinging between the roofs of Paris. The same confidence, same posture and moves, same drive… Adrien blinked a few times.

 

“Must be missing Ladybug a lot,” he reasoned. “I haven’t seen her for a few days now so that must be it."

 

A soft smile crept on his face as his mind started to imagine what the love of his life was probably doing now. Was she busy with the holidays? Was she with her family, her friends? Did she remember him for at least a moment? He hoped that Hawkmoth was also in the holiday spirit and took a break from his evil doings. He really should’ve told her that he was leaving for the weekend but it all happened just too fast…

 

Adrien didn’t finish his thought as he flew straight into something at a full speed… oh, someone, it seemed, and took that person down with him. They tumbled a bit, limbs tangled together, boards painfully hitting their legs. He heard a small yelp and his head hit something hard when they finally stopped rolling. His nostrils, however, hit a jackpot. Ever since he became Chat Noir Adrien had heightened senses but even without them he would’ve been able to recognize this smell anywhere – a smell of warmth and sweetness, a mind-bewildering mix of vanilla, strawberry and chocolate. Only one person he knew so far smelled like this. Not that he was going around smelling people all the time but the girl he was hopelessly in love with for the past 3 years, aka Ladybug, and he were in a few more or less compromising and rather intimate positions quite a few times due to the nature of their extracurricular activity of saving Paris. Each time he had a tiny speck of a minute to enjoy that heavenly scent and right now his nose was buried into the crook of someone’s neck and it smelled exactly like Ladybug.

 

Adrien’s eyes shot opened as he raised himself above that person. He gulped as he realized just who was underneath him this time and just to make sure that he wasn’t imagining things the boy removed her eye gear to see her full face because her lips… he swallowed… her lips were dangerously similar to those he spent too much time dreaming of kissing. Pink, full, luscious lips... Damn, how could he not notice that before? But then again, it was probably his wishful imagination. He was just missing her too much. There was absolutely no way…

 

“Marinette,” he whispered. “Are you alright? I am so sorry. Please, say something.”

 

A few muscles on her face twitched as the girl let out a weak groan and opened widely her eyes looking right at him. His breath hitched. It must have been the striking contrast of the white snow with absolutely no other colors to distract his attention because Adrien finally clearly noticed that Marinette… He swallowed uneasily, confusingly, nervously…

 

“You have her eyes,” he murmured before he could stop himself.

 

“Hmmm?” the girl shifted and Adrien drew back. He sat up and pulled Marinette after himself. “Whose eyes?

 

“Ummmm, eyes…” he blushed and removed his own goggles. “Did you know you have bluebell eyes?” he chuckled nervously.

 

“Yes…?” Marinette looked at him questionably. “I kind of had them my whole life. So whose eyes do I have?”

 

“Ummm,” Adrien blushed even harder taking a better look at Marinette. It wasn’t just the color anymore. The shape and the way she narrowed them at him at the moment… It all looked so similar.

“There is a girl I like,” he finally whispered. “She also has bluebell eyes. Just like yours…”

 

Marinette blinked. Adrien liked someone? An unexpected revelation stung a little less than she thought it would. She probably had her growing feelings for Chat Noir to thank for that. But, in any case, this revelation only made her decision so much easier. Now Marinette knew for certain that she would give Chat Noir a chance once she was back in Paris.

 

“You like a girl?” she smiled back.

 

“Yes,” Adrien replied shyly trying to avoid her gaze. It was unfair to compare his best friend and Ladybug. He didn’t want to complicate anything on either field. He didn’t want to look at either girl and think how similar, if not the same, their eyes were.

 

“And you never told us?” Marinette found herself to be a little curious despite any expectations. What kind of a girl could capture Adrien’s attention?

 

“Ummm,” Adrien stood up and nervously rubbed his neck. “You guys don’t personally know her so I didn't want to bring it up. Plus she is not interested in me so there really was _nothing_ to bring up.”

 

“How could any girl not be interested in you, Adrien?” Marinette rose up too. “You've made me curious. Now you have to tell me more.”

 

“It’s a long story, Mari. Long and boring,” he nervously chuckled. “Plus there is no happy ending.”

“Well, is she taken yet?” asked Marinette taking a closer look at her bindings.

 

“I don’t think so? At least she hasn’t told me that she is.”

 

“Then there is still a chance for you, right?” she smiled gently. “And, fortunately for me, it looks like we have plenty of time for your story.”

 

The girl detached her board and showed him one of the straps. It was snapped in two, probably, due to their collision.

 

“I can’t use it safely anymore so we’ll have to walk down the hill from here. A long and boring story will be quite appreciated.”

 

Marinette waited a few minutes for Adrien to remove his own board before starting going down.

 

“So? The girl? Tell me more about her.”

 

“What do you want to know?” yielded Adrien. Marinette was one of his closest friends, his first and best friend, after Nino of course. Actually… that was probably debatable at the moment since the DJ started to spend so much time with Alya that Marinette could easily rival him for the title. If he’d be honest, Marinette would even possibly win with no effort whatsoever. As of now, he didn’t think there was anything they didn’t share, apart from his superhero secret and everything that goes along with it, including, Ladybug and his love for her, and all because Marinette was incredibly kind, talented, trustworthy, fun to be with and beautiful. Indeed, if it wasn't for Ladybug…

 

‘Well, I suspect you won't mention any names?" asked Marinette breaking his train of thought. They slowly walked down the hill, their boards on their shoulders. Marinette was by his side but Adrien didn’t look at her feeling too embarrassed at his own realization just a minute ago. Fortunately, she didn’t look at him either so his blush went undetected for now.

 

“I’m sorry but I can’t,” he answered quietly. “She is kind of…”

 

“Don’t worry. That’s fine,” Marinette interrupted. “I totally understand. Then tell me about her personality? How does she look? What does she like? You know, who is she as a person?”

 

“Well,” started Adrien unable to withhold a lovesick grin that always seemed to creep on his face at the slightest mentioning of his Lady.

 

“She is the bravest girl I’ve ever met…” an image of Marinette standing up to Chloe and not faltering a bit suddenly popped into his mind. She was their class president for the last few years beating Chloe out of the running a while ago. One must be quite brave to go against the force of nature that was Chloe Bourgeois.

 

“She’s smart…” continued Adrien feeling a bit uneasy. Marinette was also smart. She helped him to escape that Evilustrator glass cage. Her marks were impeccable. She always seemed to have a solution for everything at a moment's notice. That secret box of hers that Sabrina tried to steal? It was worthy of a separate praise. Marinette was really smart. She was incredibly clever.

 

“She… she is ki… kind… very kind” Adrien’s stomach tightened uncomfortably as his eyes went wide remembering all of those little acts of kindness he never paid any real attention to before but suddenly remembered all at once. Marinette was incredibly kind and considerate of others. The way she stood up for Mylène, for Juleka or even Ivan… how she never laughed at Nathaniel's crush on her but was quite understanding about it… how she worried about her uncle… She was especially kind to him too, giving him presents on every holiday. Except for that first year when his father gave him that blue scarf, she never forgot his birthday and her handmade gifts were always the ones he looked forward to the most.

 

“She… um… she ha..tes l..lies…” Adrien felt like he really must have hit his head hard because how could you explain why he needed to remember at that very moment that Marinette absolutely despised lies too. Chloe and that election, her uncle’s soup sabotage, the hat competition! She always called out the liars. Marinette hated lies as much as Ladybug did.

 

"She is incredibly fit and coordinated," he breathed out rapidly, almost proudly remembering his friend’s famous clumsiness. You could say that Adrien brought this aspect up almost in self-defense because there was absolutely no possible way… His mind wandered back to just ten minutes ago and he gulped. There has to be something different about the two girls! They couldn’t be…

 

“She is… she is the most beautiful girl ever. She has this gorgeous… bla…black hair with a slightly… um… blue… bluish hue,” he glanced over. “Just… just llll..iiike just... like… yo…yours. Freckles!” he almost cried out. “She has those tiny adorable freck…”

 

Marinette turned around to check if he was all right because Adrien Agreste sounded very strange right now. He sounded nervous, almost frantic and stuttered and Marinette had never heard Adrien Agreste stutter. Said boy almost jumped when their eyes met. More precisely Adrien froze as soon as he spotted adorable tiny freckles dusted on the plain of her nose.

 

“Ummm…” his voice trembled. He already compared her lips and her eyes and somehow he thought that checking if the curl of her nose is the same would be foolish but… too late.

“So… I think that’s it. Enough about me,” he squeaked. He needed time to process this all… whatever it was. “Tell me about yourself? Do you like someone?”

 

Marinette smiled sadly as she continued to walk on. Well, this girl must be rather incredible to render Adrien Agreste such a mess simply by speaking of her. There was absolutely no way Marinette could ever complete with someone like that since he obviously felt very strongly about this mystery person. In any case, Marinette was almost glad it came to this rather than her confessing to him and getting rejected, making their close friendship quite uncomfortable for both of them. Besides, it would be so much easier to move on and give Chat Noir a chance if she knew that Adrien was absolutely out of the question. From now on, Adrien would be her friend only, no romantic feelings involved. Period. So Marinette might as well just tell him that she likes someone else too and by doing so she would burn that bridge completely.

 

"I do actually," she responded after a little while.

 

“Ohhhh! This is interesting,” Adrien seized the moment for changing the topic. "So who is he?"

 

"Well," she smiled. "I won't mention any names also but he is my best friend.”

 

Adrien stopped. “I thought I was your best friend? Mari, don’t tell me…”

 

“No,” chuckled Marinette. “I do have a life outside of our time together, you know.”

 

 _Good_ , he thought to himself but not without the slightest bit of a disappointment hidden deep inside. _I wouldn't want it to become any weirder than I've already managed to make it_.

 

"But is he more handsome than _this_ your best friend?” he found himself blubber out despite any better judgment pointing himself out.  

 

“More handsome?" Marinette stopped and looked into the distance in concentration. She’d never contemplated on the issue, to be honest. "Well, he also has blond hair and green eyes." She glanced over at Adrien. "I think he is about your build and height…"

 

“Oh, so you have a type?” nervously giggled Adrien.

 

“Pfft,” pouted Marinette. “Of course not. He might look similar to you but he is completely different!”

 

The girl paused for a moment considering what she knew about both of the boys. Chat was kind, so was Adrien. Chat was brave, so was Adrien. Chat could fight very well. Adrien fenced, knew karate and was really fit, so given a chance he would, probably, fare just as well. Chat… She glanced nervously at Adrien and met his curious stare. He was obviously waiting for her response. Chat… Chat Noir was gentle and seemed to be lonely sometimes…? Chat loved sweets? He was reliable? Trustworthy? Something tightened in her stomach. Chat was… What was Chat that Adrien wasn’t?

 

“He loves puns!” she almost exclaimed. Adrien felt his heart drop. Why was he suddenly so nervous? Marinette was Marinette. She couldn’t be his Lady… But if she was… No! Impossible! But still… if she was her… wouldn’t she be describing Chat Noir right now? Nah, he nervously chuckled. Impossible. For both.

 

“I love puns too,” pouted Adrien. “Espawcially cat ones,” he grinned. “They are paw-sitively the best! Clawsomely and purrfectly apawling! Absolutely meowrvelous! Wouldn’t you say so, purrincess?”

 

Marinette stared back at him silently in horror for about three minutes. He probably overdid it, Adrien thought. That’s why he never punned with his civilian friends, apart from Nino and even that was on the very rare occasions. By now he almost accepted that people would just never understand his genius…

 

“Mari, I am sor…”

 

“I think we’ve had enough confessions for today,” she cut in sharply and picked up her board again. “Let’s go back before Alya sends a rescue party over here.”

 

Adrien sighed and silently followed his Lady’s… no, wait, Marinette’s lead. Yes, Marinette, his best friend Marinette, NOT his Lady Marinette. If only he could stop comparing them in his head again... But was it really so big of a stretch? No, of course not, because Marinette could definitely be Ladybug. She was that amazing. However, it was just too unbelievable that Adrien would be so lucky as to have her by his side all this time. Or maybe it was just too hard to admit that she was by his side all this time and he was so blind as not to see it. So much for his undying love.

 

The trip back took them only about twenty minutes. Painfully silent twenty minutes that Marinette walked, no, stomped down the hill while Adrien tried to keep up. Once they reached the bottom and returned their equipment the girl quickly said that she was too tired for any more activities and needed to go back to the cottage. She told him to stay and wait for Alya and Nino so he could have more fun but Adrien was in no state for fun himself. They awkwardly walked to the car together and asked Gorilla to drive them back. Twenty more excruciatingly uncomfortable minutes of silence in the car later, Marinette jumped out of the vehicle and zoomed to her room at the first opportunity with just a quick “Thanks. See you later”. Adrien sighed and headed to his own room. He had a lot to think about because this… this seemed to be impossible but if it was real… it would change everything.

_____________________________________________________

 

Marinette ran upstairs to her room as fast as she could and plopped on her bed as soon as the door was shut. She let Tikki out of her hiding place and handed her a cookie. However, on her kwami's silent, concerned question she murmured that she wanted to be alone. She needed to think because it couldn't be true! Adrien couldn't be Chat Noir! He just couldn't be him because if he was that would mean that… that he loved somebody else, somebody so amazing that when he talks of her he blushes and stutters and can’t hold himself together. If Adrien was Chat Noir she would be all alone and heartbroken again. She…

 

Marinette didn't count the minutes (or was it hours?) she fought with herself and her fears under the blankets but when her cell displayed a message from Alya that they would be back in an hour or so the girl noticed that the sun already started to go down. Tikki peacefully snoozed close by so Marinette looked around the room in a desperate attempt to distract herself some other way in order to be in a more cheerful mood when everyone would gather together for dinner. Her suspicions shouldn’t spoil anyone else’s evening. Especially Adrien’s. This trip was supposed to be his gift for Christmas, after all. She wanted him to be happy... He probably thought her some crazy, irrational freak by now…

 

Her sight stopped on a brand new sketchbook Chat Noir gave her the last time they saw each other. It wasn't the first time they exchanged Christmas presents but it was the first they decided that it would be fine to give each other something other than food. They had gifted it to each other every year before because it could be eaten right away and, as a result, prevent any possible accidental identity reveals. This time Marinette decided that maybe normal presents would be fine since she already was thinking of giving him a chance. Their identities' reveal would happen soon after anyway. She knitted him a scarf. He gave her this amazing, leather-bound sketchbook, which must have cost him a fortune. It had a thick cover and an intricate yet stylish design on the front. The pages inside were top quality, the ones where you could draw and erase over and over again and it would still look good and clean. And it was thick. It would last her a good few months. Marinette smiled slightly and picked the book up. She resolved right away to put only her best designs in there and today she would create something amazing for sure. The girl quickly dressed up, took a few pencils and headed downstairs. There was an open deck behind the cottage. The mountain view from there was amazing and it was private enough for her to hide away and put herself back together before the others arrived. Sketching something up would only help her.

___________________________________________________

 

Adrien was 99% sure that Marinette was Ladybug. He had spent the last few hours comparing, analyzing and remembering everything there was to know about the two girls. Their appearances were identical. Their characters were the same. He never saw them standing together side by side or even in the same area apart from that Timebreaker akuma case but he thought it would be better to ignore it since there were also two Ladybugs at the end anyway. Marinette also often ended up being in the same place Ladybug was supposed to be. He stopped short of putting it all in writing and drawing a few charts only because Plagg couldn’t stop hysterically laughing at the idea. Well, too bad, because Adrien thought it was a really good one. He walked up to the window and, looking at the mountains, sighed. If there only was a way to confirm that last percent…

 

At the corner of his eye he suddenly saw a petite figure slipping from the house and quickly walking up to the terrace. The girl looked around and, finding no one around, settled onto the stairs that led into a garden. She opened some book and started drawing… Adrien looked closer. He walked to the other window and narrowed his eyes trying to see it from a different angle. Damn, he couldn't distinguish it clearly but it really looked like… There was only one way to know for sure. He rushed to his luggage, pulled something out and breathed in.

 

“Wish me luck, Plagg,” he whispered. “I’ll need it.”

________________________________________________

 

Fresh air and her favorite pastime did wonders for Marinette. She had only been outside for about ten minutes now but she already felt much calmer and more at peace. The mountains seemed to do that to her. Those huge peaks covered in snow, so majestic and unwavering, perfectly content and satisfied all year round, be it covered in white powder or overgrown with greenery. They inspired and comforted, anchored to a solid ground. They calmed. Marinette picked a pencil up and started sketching. She looked at the remarkable view in front of her from time to time and her mind was already building a gorgeous mountain-inspired dress…

 

“Hey, Marinette.”

 

The girl almost jumped out of her skin when Adrien’s voice sounded loud and clear out of the blue right next to her ear. She closed her eyes, trying to compose herself for a few seconds but sprung around to give him an earful for scaring the shit out of her a moment later.

 

“Adri…” her tongue froze mid-word as soon as her eyes fell on the scarf in his hands. Adrien grinned and immediately sat beside her.

 

“You looked a little cold,” he started nervously to rumble. “So I thought you’d like my scarflet. Or my blarf. I haven’t decided yet, but it’s big and it’s warm and the girl I like… Do you remember I told you I like a girl? Yes, you do? Good, cause it was her… she made this for me and I am still not sure what to call it. What do you think – a scarflet or a blarf?”

With a trembling pair of hands Adrien wrapped around her petite frame that huge scarf/blanket hybrid that Marinette spent two weeks knitting after Chat Noir told her a story about his mama and how she used to have this huge scarf and how she always wrapped him in it and it was the warmest and the most comfortable thing ever and he loved it just as much as his mom. Well not as much, but it was a close second. That thing was so big that a small Chat Noir could swaddle himself up a few times in it and it was amazing. How it could get lost a few months before his mother disappeared was beyond his comprehension. Chat told Ladybug that he missed it less than his mama but he still remembered it almost every time it snowed in Paris. When Ladybug handed him a package a few days ago he didn't wait to get home to open it. The next half an hour they spent arguing about what to call it – a scarflet (Marinette’s favorite) or a blarf (Chat thought it sounded much more hilarious).

 

“See,” Adrien continued nervously, quickly slipping under the “thing” as well. “We can both fit in here and be warm. Oh," he made a 'too fake to be true', surprise sound. "That's a cool sketchpad you have there. Can I take a look?"

 

Shocked Marinette stared back unable to utter a single word so when Adrien casually tugged her book away she let it go easily.

 

“That’s a cool sketchbook, Mari,” he repeated himself. “I saw something like this at my father’s office. Did you know that these covers have a secret compartment? Look," he gestured her to look down. "You just open here and you have to press there and then you pull this and voila!"

 

In astonishment, Marinette watched as somehow Adrien opened the back of the cover and pulled out a small card.

 

“Oh, hey,” he whispered tensely. "Look, here is a note for you. Have you seen it?"

 

Adrien stashed the card into her hands. Marinette looked down and gulped. "Meowry Christmas and a Happy Meow Year, my Lady,” it said in neon green letters on a black background. She raised her eyes back at Adrien who at this point looked like he was on a verge of a meltdown himself.

 

He looked at the card one more time before whispering with a shaky voice:

 

"I went for simple and almost discreet in case someone else would see it and I didn't use too many puns because I know you don't like them but you’ll have to agree that those I did use are pretty good," he tried to grin but it was a shaky and miserable attempt. When Marinette failed to produce any other reaction apart from continuing to shockingly stare at him back, Adrien's nervous smile disappeared. He sighed heavily and turned to look at the mountains instead.

 

“I’m sorry, Marinette,” he whispered a few moments later. “I probably should’ve said nothing. I know you didn't want to know who we are under those masks but, I guess, I was just a bit too excited that it was you so I just couldn’t keep it in.”

 

“When?” he suddenly heard a high-pitched squeal.        

"When did I find out?" Adrien glanced at the girl who nodded slightly in response. "Just now, when we were going down that hill.”

 

“How?" Marinette asked again with a more stable but still a bit unusually high for her voice.

 

“Oh, that just came out of nowhere," Adrien smiled to himself. "I noticed how you were snowboarding and that reminded me of how you always zoom across the Paris. And then," he turned back to her. "Then I finally paid more attention to Marinette's eyes when I accidentally ran into you. Everything else just snowballed from there, you can say."

 

“Marinette,” Adrien moved closer if that was even possible because at the moment they were sitting side by side covered by the huge knitted scarf. He took Marinette’s hand in his. The girl yelped and looked straight into his eyes. “I _am_ sorry. I didn’t think properly and I should’ve. I should’ve respected your desire for privacy. It’s just when I realized that you might be my Lady... and when you talked about the boy you like… you know… with blond hair and green eyes…" a small hopeful smile made it back on his face. "… and puns, the one who loves puns… I was kind of thinking… no, hoping that… that it was… me?”

 

Marinette blushed and blinked a few more times. Her lips parted a little but no words came out so Adrien continued.

 

“Well, even if it wasn’t me, I always wanted to tell you how I feel about you, Mari,” he slowly brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

 

“I love you, Marinette.”

 

Marinette went crimson. Her lips parted once more but nothing came out again. Then suddenly her eyes saddened and she looked to the ground.

 

“You mean Ladybug,” she whispered quietly. “You love Ladybug, Adrien.”

 

“No," the boy replied softly. His eyes never left hers while his hand gently took the girl's chin and he lifted her face to him. "I will confess, I thought so too. I believed I was in love with Ladybug but when I thought about it today I realized that you are so much cooler, Mari. You are not only have all of the amazing traits I love Ladybug for but you also have some extra."

 

"You are my best friend and I can see you whenever I want," he smiled gently. "I can text you in a middle of the night because I actually have your number and I can take you on a date during the week with ease. Ladybug, on the other hand, comes out only every so often and there is no set way for me to contact her anytime I want. I am not even contemplating the idea of us going out in the public," he chuckled to himself. "That would send media into a frenzy and we’d both lose what little privacy we still have."

"I have no idea how talented Ladybug is since she tends to keep her life private," Adrien continued. "But I know first hand how incredibly talented you are. Ladybug had never introduced me to her friends and would probably never do so I have no idea who she hangs out with. Your friends happened to be mine as well and they are wonderful and I already like them."

 

"You live in a bakery," he grinned. Marinette giggled. "And as you know, I love sweets so you are automatically a better deal for me. There is so much I don't know about Ladybug, Mari," his face became instantly more serious. "A lot of things she would never tell either Chat Noir or Adrien. A lot of things she just can't tell me for different, valid reasons. A lot of things I wouldn't be able to tell her also and... I don't think a relationship with lots of secrets between us would work in a long run."

 

Adrien softly brushed Marinette's bangs and tackled some loose hair behind her ear as the girl's blush deepened.

 

"You are also much more beautiful without the mask covering half of your face."

 

 

Unbeknownst to both of them, by this moment Adrien ended up even closer to Marinette than before. She could feel the warmth of his body, his soft touch on her hands, his fresh breath on her lips as he leaned even closer.

 

"Please, tell me you were talking about me, Princess," Adrien almost purred into her lips, his eyes half-lidded, wandering back and forth from her eyes to her lips. He cupped her cheek and whispered once more: "Please, Mari, tell me, it's me."

 

“It has always been you,” Marinette finally whispered back. The next moment she felt something incredibly warm and sweet and soft and mint-scented pressing against her lips just as the strong arms of the one Adrien Agreste wrapped her in a tight hug. Her head spun immediately but just a moment later the girl relaxed into his touch and closed her eyes. He angled his head at once and deepened the kiss. Marinette melted and finally responded. And it felt amazing! At this very moment she didn't care where was she, what day was it, had she brushed her teeth, was her hair in its place or even what was she wearing. All that mattered was that she was tightly snuggled by Adrien to his own warm, muscular frame as he was gently kissing her. Her head kept on spinning and her name became an abstract concept. Who was she and why do people need to breath when they can just be perfectly happy being kissed by Adrien Agreste…?

 

“Hmmm," someone suddenly cleared his throat just behind them. Adrien pulled back immediately and tensed. His face paled instantly the moment he laid his eyes on the intruder.

 

“Father?” his voice cracked in a surprise. “What are you doing here?”

 

“No ‘welcome home’ or at least a ‘good evening'?" Gabriel's eyebrow slowly rose up.

 

"I'm sorry," Adrien replied. “Welcome home, father. Forgive me my rudeness but I was just surprised to see since you are supposed to be in Milan."

 

"I decided to take a little break after all," Gabriel glanced over at dangerously crimson Marinette who was currently paralyzed in her place. "Someone told me you would really appreciate seeing me on Christmas."

 

"Really?" Adrien's lips momentarily split into a genuine smile. "Are you staying for Christmas? That's amazing."

 

“Yes, I am,” stated Gabriel calmly and turned around ready to leave. “I just thought you would like to know that but since I can see that you are busy I'll take my leave."

 

“Father,” Adrien called before the older man could leave. Gabriel turned around and looked questioningly at his son.

 

"Thank you," the boy smiled again. "For coming."

 

"I'm glad to see you too, Adrien," Gabriel shoved his hands into his pockets and turned away again. After a moment, however, he paused and turned around. "Adrien, could you to invite your girlfriend for a dinner at the mansion next week? I think it's time for us to finally be introduced officially."

 

Marinette squeaked for, probably, tenth time that day as Adrien grinned and looked at her.

 

“Will next week work for you, Mari?”

 

“Ye…yes…” she quietly whispered back.

 

"Very well," concluded Gabriel. "We'll work out the details later. As for now, keep warm and I'll see you shortly."

 

The second the door was closed behind the fashion mogul Adrien turned to the stunned Marinette and grinned.

 

“Looks like you’ve got yourself a boyfriend, Puuurincess!”

 

“I hate you,” the girl pouted and turned away. “You never even asked me.”

 

Adrien chuckled and swaddled Marinette back into his scarf before kneeling in front of her on a lower step.

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he took her hand in his. “Will you come into my miserable life and make it much brighter and happier by your presence? I promise to always love you in return and not to demand sweets too often. I can't promise to pun less and I am sure that you will soon love my sense of humor just as much..."

 

Marinette almost glared and Adrien swallowed. He cleared his throat and asked: "Our differences in opinions aside, will you be my girlfriend, Marinette?"

 

Marinette puffed playfully and pouted even more. She turned to look to the side trying very hard to suppress a smile and look wounded.

 

“I don’t know…” she teased stretching out every word.

 

"My Lady," Adrien threatened jokingly. "I will kiss you again even more passionately if you refuse my humble request and this time..." he briefly glanced over her shoulder. "Your parents are peeking from a window on the second floor while my father and Alya and Nino's parents are all looking through the living room windows… Ummmm," he narrowed his eyes. "I think that's Natalie and Gorilla recording us on a cell phone from the kitchen…”

 

Marinette yelped and quickly turned around. A few curtains wavered back in their place while Sabine and Tom shamelessly waved at her, grinning from ear to ear. Marinette blushed and abruptly stood up.  

 

"We are leaving," she insisted. "Now."

 

“As you wish, Princess," Adrien slyly grinned and also stood up. He quickly picked Marinette up and threw her over his shoulder. The girl yelped from the surprise and clutched onto his back tightly while Adrien turned around to face the house. He grinned and waved goodbye to everyone who was hiding behind the curtains before escaping into the garden.

 

“What are you doing, you mangy cat?” shouted Marinette.

 

“Collecting my reward for years of patience, My Lady,” he chuckled and ran faster. Adrien let her down as soon as they were far enough for anyone to see or hear them. They were gone for at least an hour just talking, confessing, making decisions, joking around, rolling eyes at each other, laughing, walking around and simply having the best time of their life. There might have also been a few or so kisses shared but no one dared to pressure them for the details when the pair finally returned to the house.

 

Alya, as expected, took all the credit for herself. There was no doubt in her mind that years’ worth of scheming had finally paid off and, thanks to her, Marinette was, at last, the official girlfriend of a blond supermodel and handsome heartbreaker Adrien Agreste. Rest assured, she was successful because the boy had suddenly transformed, to his shame, into a love-sick puppy and couldn’t keep his eyes of Marinette for the rest of the weekend. If it wasn’t for both of their parents being present, his hands would've been on her too. And maybe his lips as well.

______________________________________________

 

“You were my Secret Santa, Marinette.”

 

"You can't ask me that question, Adrien, and I can’t tell you. It’s unfair! The person who did this for you would lose their chance in the competition if you were to find out who he or she is.”

 

"LOL. I'll take you wherever you want, my Lady, so don't be upset. It will be only tickets to an event after all. Chloe told me. But I didn't ask you a question, Mari. I know it was you."

 

…

 

“How?”

 

“Because only you are so kind, thoughtful, observant and so loving as to give me the only thing I didn’t have.”

 

…

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I am spending Christmas with my friends and their amazing families. My FATHER is spending Christmas with us! And knowing him I can say that only Ladybug's determination could've gotten through his thick stubbornness. Then, this is the first year since my mom’s disappearance that I received so much attention and more than two presents. I've, actually, forgotten the time when I felt so loved. I won't even mention all of the delicious food. But most importantly, I am spending this Christmas with _my amazing girlfriend, with you,_ Marinette..."

 

...

 

"How did you think about this all, Mari?"

 

"Well, I did struggle with the ideas on what to give to a handsome, rich boy who already has everything, but then I overheard Nino complaining to Alya that your father would be out of the city for Christmas. Later they told me that since they were dating now their families decided to join their Christmas trips into one. The rest kind of happened from there."

 

“How did you manage to get my father in on it?”

 

"He-he. Let's just say it wasn't easy and I am sure you'll hear about it sooner or later but it was totally worth it, Adrien. I wanted to give you something special for Christmas because you are very special to me."

 

…

 

“You gave me more than something special, Mari. You gave me the best present anyone could ever receive. You gave me HOME fur Christmas. Thank you, my Lady. Thank you.”

 

...

 

 


End file.
